Experiments Love
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: Two Experiments. one love. the bonds form will last forever. one experiment deemed a failure, another a success. ten years of having each other at their back and call. ten years of servitude together under Orochimaru. now free... "Well Let's kick that Snake Fucker's scaly ass!" Naruto x Tayuya. short but completed. this leads into a crossover
1. saved

**Okay so this idea came to me out of nowhere… figuratively speaking of course, but anyway, so I was at my job… Subway… and we were waiting for customers to come in since it was slow and there wasn't anything to do. Yeah… everybody stays glued to their phone when there is nothing to be done… even the manager. But yeah boredom leads to story ideas and this one is one that I never imagined that I would do.**

**Naruto is fifteen while the other rookies are twelve. Tayuya and the sound four are fifteen as well.**

**The start of this may seem rushed, but the things in this chapter are set at the pace that I wanted it at for this first chapter.**

**THIS IS AN OVER POWERED NARUTO STORY!**

**Without further ado let's get started!**

Naruto sighed as he rested while Kakashi carried him back to the village due to being injured in his fight to retrieve Sasuke _"Maybe I shouldn't have held back… better yet maybe I should have shone my true form and not this illusion induced form. No… that would cause unneeded questions. Nobody in the village except for… no, Hiruzen is dead so that means that nobody knows my… condition. My __**TRUE**__ condition… my true form."_ Naruto thought.

"Kakashi Sensei… next time I see Sasuke, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill him. No friend shoves an assassination Jutsu through another friend… well I guess that explains it huh, we were never friends to begin with… in both of our minds. He is now a missing ninja and will be hunted down." Naruto whispered.

Kakashi nodded in understanding. That was also when the Medical ninja "Kakashi, What's Naruto Uzumaki's Condition?" the Medical Ninja asked.

Kakashi glanced at the Med Nin "He's fine, just a bit ruffed up…" he started.

"Kakashi… would you mind stopping for a moment?" Naruto asked.

He nodded and came to a stop on a large branch. Naruto sighed slightly and slid off of his Sensei's back. He took a deep breath and stated to Kakashi and the Medical Ninja "It seems that the form you all know me as is about to run out."

Kakashi rose an eyebrow "You mean that how you look now is a Genjutsu? I'm sure I would have caught it with my Sharingan if it is a Genjutsu." He told his student.

"A seal… that is what keeps the Genjutsu up and makes it so that it can only be detected by the best of the best. Sandaime Sama made sure that only he and I could deactivate it… and that only the two of us knew about what lies under the Genjutsu." Naruto explained.

"Then why is the Genjutsu's time running out now of all the times it could?" one of the Med Nin asked.

Naruto glared at him "I was getting to that. When Sasuke shoved two Chidori's through my chest it damaged the Genjutsu seal. And here I am…" Naruto finished as his form shimmered until the Genjutsu made a shattering effect.

The new Naruto now stood at six feet three inches. Instead of two arms he now has six arms. All over his body he has stitch like marks which Kakashi Recognized from only a book from the time of the Shodai Hokage, the Earth Grudge Fear. On Naruto's Back happened to be nine masks. His hair while still blond, is styled differently (Gunji's Hairstyle in Togainu no chi), he has on black Anbu Style Pants with three swords hanging on each hip (Vlad's sword from Assassins Creed that you got if you pre-ordered Revelations if I remember correctly). Kakashi felt a little bit of fear creep into his system when he noticed a necklace with the symbol for Jashin hanging from his student's neck. On his feet are a pair of black combat boots with seals carved into them that made it so that the boots make no sound and leave no marks on the ground. Finally Naruto had no shirt on displaying his rock hard abs.

(I want muscles but I'm lazy… but I'm not fat or overweight or anything of that sort. People DO tell me that I look good. Both my body and my personality are quite good from what the girls my age have said about me…)

Naruto reached into one of the pockets of his pants and brought out a scroll and unsealed Black haori with Bloody symbols of Jashin around the edges.

The Medical Ninja and Kakashi looked at Naruto with wide eyes, "What Caused this?" A Med Nin inquired.

"I'm sure you are all well aware that I disappeared when I was four years old, correct?" a round of nods "this is what happens when children are Kidnapped by Orochimaru. He either Wants a new host or he wants to create soldiers that are as strong as he can get them. Anyway I'll meet you back at the village. There is something that I need to do." Naruto told them.

They left, but only after the Medical Ninja's gave a quick examination. Naruto sighed and channeled Chakra to his eyes in order to activate the result of Orochimaru's Experiment that was Deemed a failure by the man thinking that it didn't activate. The veins around his eyes bulged and he located the heat signatures nearby. He noticed one that was starting to fade.

Naruto quickly headed in that direction thinking_"Oh gods, please don't die on me Tayuya, you're the only one that was there for me… we promised that we would be together when I get you out of that Snakes clutches. I cant do that if you go and die on me!"_

With that last thought he arrived at a scene that almost made him cry. There, half of her body being practically crushed between two trees was his girl, the one he loves… his Tayuya Chan.

Naruto rushed to her and summoned twenty Shadow Clones and together they lifted the tree off of her.

(1 person with 6 arms = 3x the strength of a trained ninja. 3x strength multiplied by 20 is 60x the strength or 60 ninja's trained in hand to hang combat suited for hitting hard.)

Once the tree was off of her he picked her up and held he close to his chest and let a few tears escape his eyes "Tayuya… stay with me." He whispered. He the shifted her only his back when she started to cough up blood. Naruto the rushed to Konoha with four of his arms holding her and the final two arms sending Medical Chakra into her system to try to stabilize her enough so that she doesn't die.

When he got to the village he rushed through the gate, nto even stopping to check in, and rushed to the hospital and to the Hallway where Tsunade happened to be. Tsunade took in his Appearance already knowing it is Naruto due to his Chakra signature.

Shikamaru on the other hand quickly pulled out two Kunai once he noticed the six arms and the read hair of the girl on his back.

"Calm down Shikamaru, it's Naruto… we can talk more on his appearance later though." She looked Naruto in the eyes, "Who is that on your back."

"Can we discuss that later as I'll explain everything then but please… save Tayuya." He pleaded to his leader with tears starting to form in his eyes.

Tsunade quickly understood what was going on and got another operating room ready as quickly as she could for the girl (as a medic it is her job to heal any and all patients and people under a Ninja's care!) as she started to cough up large amounts of blood.

Naruto sat down on a cushioned bench outside of the operating room while Shikamaru, Temari and a shadow clone of Tsunade sat down on the cushioned bench opposite of him.

Shikamaru looked at the male that Tsunade said is his friend Naruto. "So, if you ARE Naruto… then how do you look like this when you looked short and happy go lucky on the mission?" he asked.

Naruto looked at him "The only reason I even agreed to go on that mission is because I know the horrors that Orochimaru can do to people. What you see here is what Orochimaru did to me when the village elders decided to sell me to Orochimaru for him to experiment on me. Six arms, a jutsu native to Takigakure, a Doujutsu, and training, all of this was done to me by that snake. There was a man who worked for Orochimaru, a Jashinist, a man who worships the god of murder, insanity and sacrifice among other things. I turned to Jashinism at a young age. we Jashinists are practically immortal due to a ritual done to our body's which involves us… dying and meeting with Lord Jashin in his realm where he then Judges whether or not we can become his followers and receive his blessing. Those who are deemed not worthy are Kill and their soul is used to feed his various deadly pets. Overall the ten years I had spent under that psycho…" Naruto was cut off.

"Wait, you were in Orochimaru's care for ten years?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto looked away "Yes I was given to him when I was only our years old, for ten years I was experimented on and trained…. Before I was found by Sandaime Sama when I had made a well planned escape. The girl that was part of the Sound Four… the very girl that attacked the both of you happened to be my only friend during the time I spent in that hell hole. She was the only one who stood by me. We were inseparable. We, if you can believe it, are boyfriend and girlfriend. I was planning over the course of this past year and a half on how I would get her away from that snake so that we could be together again. I guess you could say that the Bastard did me a favor." Naruto said with a small chuckle at the end.

The Tsunade Clone was very quiet throughout the whole thing, "well, if what I'm hearing is right you only spent one year in the academy and passed on your first try despite not being there for most of the time… but I guess that snake wouldn't want a stupid soldier who would easily get killed. I would like you to make a report on the doujutsu you said was bestowed on you. I expect that report to be given to me as soon as it's done." She said with a direct order at the end.

Naruto took a scroll out of one of his pockets and handed it to Tsunade which caused her to look at him in confusion, "That contains report you just asked for. Though I guess my eyes can't be considered a Kekkie Genkai since it can't be passed down to any children I have… my eyes will also be completely destroyed upon my death or if my eyes are taken from me in general. That means they can't be transplanted at all." He explained.

She nodded in acceptance as she took the scroll.

Shikamaru stood up and walked away with Temari following suit as the two went their separate ways.

Naruto stayed on the bench throughout the night and into the morning where he woke up when the red light of the operation room dimmed and Tsunade walked out.

The knelt in front of Naruto and said "she's going to be just fine and should make a full recovery. It seems that she has an accelerated healing ability, not to the extent of yours, but still heals at a pretty good rate. One of the problems was the bones that were broken or even crushed by something very large and heavy (She didn't know a tree fell on her). Her chakra was also drained to almost life threatening levels. It seems that it was her healing and will alone that she survived. She will be transported to a room in a few hours… you can visit her all you want when that happens. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to give you an examination so that I can determine exactly what parts of your body has been modified as well as if the parts may need additional healing if they were in a sense attached or placed wrong. As a ninja under my care I need all my Ninja at their best." She said and then turned to her shadow clone who then handed the scroll to the original before dispelling.

"… I see, so that's how it was. Anyway come by my office in about a week. From there we can talk more about the mission and Tayuya should be healed for the most part by then. We can also discuss any information you both have on Orochimaru as well as the skill set you both have so that I can rank you both accordingly… if she wants to continue her life as a ninja that is." With that said she walked down the hallway and around a corner.

Four hours later

Naruto walked into a room and sat down in a chair beside the bed that Tayuya was resting in. he reach over and took her hand in his. He then placed his head on the bed and promptly closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

He awoke seven hours later to the movement of Tayuya waking up. Naruto sat up and focused on her face. She opened her brown eyes and focused on Naruto and asked "Naruto-Kun?"

**Ok there it is the first chapter. No battles in this chapter but, well… I don't really know what to say. **

**Anyway, as always send my a PM with any questions you may have and send in a review that is NOT a flame. They will be ignored or laughed at if I do choose to read it.**


	2. together again

**And here's chapter 2 for you all**

"Naruto-Kun?" Tayuya asked weakly.

"Don't strain yourself, your still recovering from the surgery." Naruto told her.

The word Surgery instantly caused her to start panicking "S-s-surgery? Please, please no more! NO MORE!" she screamed.

Her boyfriend quickly brought her into a hug "Shh, shh, its ok, Orochimaru isn't anywhere near here as far as I know. You are safe. The Surgery was to make sure that you lived. When I found you in the forest…you, you were pinned and crushed between two trees. Lady Tsunade had to do emergency Surgery to fix your bones and to make sure everything was done right. If it wasn't for me stabilizing you with my chakra as well as Lady Tsunade's healing skills… I'm afraid you may not have lived." Naruto said with a tear escaping his eye and running down his left cheek.

Tayuya's eyes widened at that bit of information, "if I'm not with Orochimaru… then where am I?" she asked with a slight bit of fear still in her voice.

Naruto sighed "We are in the village of birth… the same village that the snake attacked during the Chunin Exams, Konohagakure."

"They're going to throw me in prison are they not?" she inquired.

Naruto shook his head in the negative, "No, they aren't. I made sure of that much. I told them exactly what was going on as well as the fact that it was either work for him or face death and experimentation." He told her.

She sighed in relief, "If they aren't going to throw me in prison then what will happen to me?" she asked.

"Well for now Tsunade said to simply take it easy and that you should be let out of the here in about a week. After that we have a meeting with the Hokage. She wants to talk about any Information that we have on Orochimaru. She wants to take him down as well. Not as much as we do but, I'm sure it has to do with him disgracing the title of Sannin." Naruto informed her.

She nodded "well… that's good. So, we can safely be together? Not have to hide it from everybody like we had to do when we were under that bastard?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, we can be together safely… for the most part. I'm not a very well liked person in the village. I'm sure you can guess why with what I told you about my birth."

Tayuya got a slightly downcast look on her face at the last part, "The Kyuubi, they think of you as the beast itself, don't they?" she asked.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, bunch of idiots if you ask me. If I was the beast then I would have killed them in the first four years of my birth… that or when I came back to the village. Though I DO live in a safe place. My parents apparently had a house in the forest around the village hidden by seals so that only people who either knew where the house is or were 'Keyed into' the sealing matrix would be able to find it. That is where you and I will be living." He told her with a smile.

She smiled back "That's nice." She stated

"Are you still going to be foul mouthed when people are around?" Naruto asked.

She gave a melodic laugh "Yeah, you know how I am. I'm only really myself when it's just you and me. It was how we grew up and it will be harder to change than it would be to just stay how I am." She told him.

Naruto smirked "And I wouldn't have you be anything other than yourself. It's how you are and I hope that's how you will stay." He told her.

Tayuya yawned "Yeah well, I'm going to rest some more… feel free to join me." She said as she scooted over in the bed a bit to which Naruto got onto the bed and just held her close as they fell into a deep sleep as they sighed into the comfort of each others embrace.

**Ok I know this chapter is short but that is how it was intended and I have the next chapter planned out. I just have to write it out.**


	3. 3 years till the end and a new begining

**Alright first off I want to thank EndlessChains for his/her wonderful reviews. They make me feel compelled to write as I love it when people review like that.**

**Chapter 2 probably could have been better since it was like, 11pm when I wrote it.**

**Also here we are with chapter 3 and I'm not even halfway through the episode I started on…**

**Ok now onto the chapter**

Naruto woke up at 5 am and kissed Tayuya before getting up and sitting back in the chair awaiting for her to awaken from her slumber. He watched her steady breathing as well as the small smile on her face as she seemed to be having a nice dream.

The door to the room opened to reveal a girl with pink hair, she took at look at the two people in the room and she screamed at the sight of a man with six arms.

Naruto quickly got up and covered her mouth, "Shh, you'll wake her." He whispered.

Tayuya sighed "It's fine Naruto, I'm up. Now shithead, who are you?"

After Sakura calmed down "Who am I? I'm Sakura Haruno. The question is who you two are!" she stated.

Naruto scowled, "this is Tayuya, I on the other hand am your teammate, and I'm the one you hate. I'm the one that will not hesitate to kill you if you attack me since I am within my rights as a Shinobi of the leaf to kill you for attacking me when I did nothing to you." He told her.

Sakura glared at him "You are not Naruto. He looks nothing like you do!" she screeched.

Naruto walked up to her and slapped her across the face and growled out "We are in a hospital so keep your fucking voice down. You are annoying me and my girlfriend! Now get out. Oh and before you question me on my looks again. Have you ever heard of the ninja art known as Genjutsu? If you haven't then go fucking look it up."

With that said Sakura was about ready to bolt, but she asked "Where is Sasuke?"

Both Tayuya and Naruto scowled "he's gone to that snake. I will still keep my promise to bring him back…" he started which made Sakura's face brighten, "but I never said I'd bring him back alive. He's going to come back a lifeless corpse when I'm done with him!" Naruto finished with Sakura having a mortified look on her face.

She quickly ran out of the room and Tayuya looked at Naruto, "Naruto-Kun, come back to bed, I'm not done resting and I want my pillow back." She told him as he pat the open space on the bed.

Naruto smiled and climbed back into the bed and they got about another two hours of sleep before a large crash juts outside their window woke them up.

"Ugh, who's the shithead that decided to make a loud crash outside!" she yelled as she opened the curtains only to see a huge ass toad with a White Haired Self-Proclaimed Super Pervert on top.

"Pervy Sage, what the fuck are you doing?" Naruto asked him.

"Hey there." He replied. He then noticed Naruto state of appearance "What happened to you Naruto. The Naruto I know doesn't look like this." He stated.

"Orochimaru is what happened for ten years… enough about that though, what did you come to see me for?" Naruto said.

Jiraiya jumped off of the toad and sat on the windowsill. "What I have to tell you is very important, and can't wait. From now on, you are my only student Naruto. I need to make a full fledged Shinobi out of you in three years and I'll do It." he told Naruto while Tayuya just stayed quiet and listened to the conversation. "

"Why three years?" Naruto asked.

"We've received some disturbing information regarding the Akatsuki. We have reason to believe that they will choose you as their next target and we have three or four years before they come after you… forget Sasuke. You can't help him so just forget about him." He told Naruto.

Naruto just laughed, "Nah, I'm not going to forget about him. I'm going to bring him back… in a body bag. He is the cause of Tayuya-Chan being put in here. He is oing to die by my hands. If I kill Sasuke and Destroy his eyes then Orochimaru's dream won't be possible anymore." He told the Toad Sage.

"So what's your answer, will you accept my training or not. If you do we will be out of the village for three years." Jiraiya told him.

"I will go, on three conditions." Naruto said.

"Alright let's hear them."

"Tayuya comes with us, she receives training as well, and you actually take the time to train us. That means no working on your books. I have seen your check book and you are completely loaded so money shouldn't be a problem for you."

"That's fine… wait what?"

"No working on your books, at all."

Jiraiya grumbled a bit before agreeing.

Alright we leave after Tayuya here gets out of the hospital." Jiraiya stated and jumped off the windowsill.

"Well, looks like our meeting with the Hokage is not going to happen." Tayuya said.

Naruto sighed, "we can just write the information down and hand it to her," Naruto told her.

She nodded and asked "Got a spare scroll on you?"

Naruto nodded and brought two scrolls out as well as some brushes. With that they got to work on writing the information down.

3 years later

Naruto, Tayuya and Jiraiya walked up the gates of the village… but Naruto was carrying a black bag.

When they reached the gate and walked through it and made their way to the Hokage's office. Once they knocked… well Jiraiya went through the window. Anyway when they walked through the door Naruto set the bag down which made Tsunade raise an eyebrow.

"What's in the bag?" she asked.

Naruto smirked, as the elders entered the room "The bag contains the chopped up remains of Sasuke Uchiha!' next thing Naruto knew he was being sucked into a vortex from either side which caused Naruto to notice both Kakashi and Danzo with their Sharingan out and pulling him into a vortex.

Tayuya suddenly grabbed into him as she was sucked in with her.

"DANZO, KAKASHI WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" Tsunade and Jiraiya yelled.

"He killed our hope for the future, so we took away his future!" they said.

Jiraiya suddenly whipped out two kunai and slashed Kakashi's neck and then turned to Danzo who was suddenly gone… and the fight began!

**Ok so for those of you who can't tell, this story is just a story that is supposed to lead into a Xover.**

**If you don't like that then fucking leave.**

**Hell Yeah!**

**Anyway this is Avatar18 aaaaand I'm out! **


	4. Update

Sorry bout all of this sporadic updates and I have a few things that I would like to say.

First off would you all please stop with the "UPDATE PLEASE!" reviews since I'll update when I find the time to update.

2nd I'm starting college in a few days, community college mind you but college nonetheless. Holyoke community college in MASS.

3rd I have a job at Subway in Holyoke and Lee Mass… mostly in Lee… so if you live up there and feel like stopping by the subway on Main Street and just having a chat with me when it's not busy then be my guest.

To people in Lee… Saturday 11-5 and Sunday 12-9…

4th For those of you in who live in North Hampton MASS… I'll be at the fair tomorrow helping my boss with his cars… demo derby bitches… that and I might be driving one of the cars…

5th the next updates are going to be as follows 1st: Konoha's Nightmare Fox, 2nd: sequel to Experiments Love, 3rd: Naruto Torazuka and then pretty much rinse and repeat.


End file.
